Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydroxy compound, an ion conducting agent, and an electroconductive resin composition.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a synthetic resin has been utilized in various fields such as precision instruments such as a liquid crystal display and an optical lens, automobile parts, substrates for magnetic recording media such as an optical disk, and protective films for semiconductor materials and the like. The synthetic resin is lightweight and excellent in toughness as compared with a glass product. On the other hand, the resin is liable to be charged and dust is liable to adhere to the resin. Accordingly, a technology involving adding an ion conducting agent to an insulating resin to make the resin electroconductive has been known.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-144051 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an ion conducting agent intended for the following purpose. The agent is added to an insulating resin to impart electroconductivity to the resin, thereby providing an electroconductive resin. The incorporation of the ion conducting agent disclosed in Patent Literature 1 improves the electroconductivity of the electroconductive resin. Moreover, even when an environment where the resin is used changes, the extent to which the electroconductivity changes with time is small and the occurrence of the bleeding of the agent is suppressed. However, according to investigations made by the inventors of the present invention, the ion conducting agent according to Patent Literature 1 has not reached performance required by the inventors of the present invention yet.